far_lands_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Arcenix
A proud, militaristic people, the Nix are descendants of the Mons that decided to not travel north with the majority of the Mons government, and those that did not participate in the Pyrosi war. History The Nix first crossed into North Ludwag hundreds of years ago, originally part of the Mons’ migratory movement. Many of the modern Nix originate from those groups who refused to continue northward, settling down to mine or maintain small subsistence farms. As for those who would become the Latish moved north to conquer the elves, these family groups formed alliances, both with each other and resident dwarves. Many came together in the first ‘Boyar’s Moot’ at Arcenix to appoint their first king, known as Eamon the White, who took the clan title “Dominix.” King Eamon led the combined might of these groups to bring them all into the fold, with promises of stability and land to those that would follow him. When the Nix had united under Eamon, he used their combined fighting forces to consolidate Nixian territory. According to legend, King Eamon had many sons; however, when the time of his death came near, he commanded that another moot be held. From this was born a tradition which continues today, disregarding the conventional right of primogeniture in favor of the Boyar’s Moot. In the years following King Eamon’s rule, the Nix had lived in relative peace, save for occasional minor feuding and Latish raiding. There has been only one recorded incident of large-scale inner conflict between the Nixians; In 1591 AC, Rorik of Redfist was named King of the Nix. He was an older man, and took ill ten years into his reign. On his deathbed, he did something none had done since the first king of the Nix, and proclaimed his sole son, Regnar as heir to the throne. When news of this reached the Nixian public, many were outraged at this egregious break in tradition. Within three days, Rorik was dead, Regnar of Redfist being crowned as king. However, the rest of the Nix were less than discontent, and had already rallied their fighting men to overthrow the crown. Intense fighting ensued, lasting about six weeks, by the end of which the combined might of the traditionalist forces had outmaneuvered and outfought the crown’s outnumbered and demoralized troops. The remaining loyalists surrendered immediately, and turned King Regnar in to the rebellion’s leaders. King Regnar was beheaded the day after Arcenix surrendered, and his head mounted on a pike outside of the town. The Redfist family was then hunted down, and one by one, their heads came to decorate spikes alongside their royal patriarch. With this, it was solidified; the Nix would never bend the knee to a king whom they did not choose. This also marked a shift in public perception from the Nix as an alliance of families toward a single entity in itself. As the year 2340 AC dawns, a new king has been chosen by the Nixian Boyars to replace the late King Chestimir the Temperate. After centuries of rivalry and thirty two years of Latish raids into Nixian territory, the Nixian people have turned a vengeful gaze northward, to a Latteras seemingly in decline and weakened by plague. Many see this as an opportunity to bring justice in return for the Latish raids of the past decades by annexing Latish territory, as well as to take the rich Latish farmland and wealth for their own. The current King; King Ivan, is well renowned for his aggressive tendencies towards the Latish, especially taking into account the raids conducted upon Latish-designated caravans roving into the mountains and dropping diplomatic relations with the Latish almost completely. While Ivan focuses his efforts on the loose assaults, he maintains the economic stability of the Nixian territories via fostering trade within the Kingdom itself- be it material and services- and seems open to the possibilities of new trade opportunities with the other factions excluding the Latish. A large majority of the taxes go to funding the military as well as the salaries of mine-workers. He does however maintain conscription in Arcenix, instating a mandate wherein each fifteen-year old male must serve in the military for at least four years. Ivan has established a policy whereby no Latish citizens are permitted to enter Nixian territory due to the plague. His decree states that Latish citizens who enter the town-limits are to be forced to leave, and if they resist, they are to be killed and extracted by the Nixian plague-watch. King Ivan, formerly a general under King Chestimir the Temperate, is rather youthful, approaching only his middle years. His military career consisted of fending off the Latish advances with relative success. Focused on his policies and kingdom, he remains reserved and quiet to the public, often intentionally avoiding presence in large celebrations and gatherings. He has only been cited to appear and conduct executions himself, or give very brief and vague speeches about his intentions. Often, he pressures his Boyars into making appearances and handling localized issues rather than emerging himself. Economy The Nix are not particularly wealthy, too far south to have access to the fertile farmlands of the Great Plains and without a sustainable source of timber for selling. The Nixian farms are largely for self-sustenance, with little harvest to spare for large-scale trade. The Nix do have control of the iron deposits present in the southern mountains, however. This access helps to foster excellent smiths, facilitating the Nix’s main export as iron and steel, in addition to the weapons, armor and tools their blacksmiths craft from it. Military The military of the Nix is small, but seasoned and proud. They are directed by the five Boyars and generals appointed by the kings of the Nix. The Nix supply their military with iron deposits in the south, and have some of the most well-forged armor available to troops to this date. Society & Government The Nix system of government is somewhat of an amalgamation between a monarchy and an oligarchy. The government is headed by a King or Queen of the Nix, who is assisted and advised by five Boyars. These Boyars are typically drawn from old and respected families of the Nix, or have otherwise proved themselves worthy of their position. They retain their positions until their death, unless they are otherwise criminally ousted. After they have “retired,” the position will pass to their oldest living child. If they have no suitable children, the king/queen will appoint their replacement themselves. The Boyar’s Moot differentiates the Nix’s rulership from the dynastic monarchy of the Latish. Whenever a ruler of the Nix dies, the boyars meet for the moot in Arcenix to propose rulers and make their case. At the end, when it has been narrowed down to a few candidates, the boyars will cast their votes, which determine who will rule. The man or woman who is crowned will receive the clan title of “Dominix,” as will any other members of their family until their death. Their coronation is often celebrated with a feast, and/or tattooing ceremony. Much of the Nix’s basic law is left up to common sense and the discretion of those enforcing it. Some basic examples include the confiscation of fingers or hands for theft, compensation to be paid to the offending party for accidental damages, flogging for assault, etcetera. Often, those who lack the means to pay for their crimes with physical recompense or coin are sentenced to grueling manual labor; this often amounts to the rough work of laboring in the Nixian mines. The Nix are a proud people, with varied long-standing traditions. One such tradition is the practice of body art. Like the conventional noble’s coat of arms, certain families retain their own traditional tattoo designs. Tattooing is also used to signify bonds of marriage, martial accomplishments, and occasionally as the mark of a criminal or exile. Less permanent body paint is also considered acceptable for Nix who are not old enough or lack the wealth required to receive a tattoo. The Nix have a very family centric outlook on daily life and society, considering the Nix as a familial body in itself. This focus is exemplified in the traditional families of the Great Boyars, some of which can trace their lineage back to the first Mons that crossed the mountains of Ludwag. From the highest of the aristocracy to the lowest commoner, the Nix honor and take pride in their family traditions, and for any Nixian to bring dishonor to their family is greatly shamed. Notably, being considered part of a family is not usually dependent upon blood relation. For the Nixfolk, polygamy is an accepted societal norm. It is considered normal for a man to have multiple wives, or vice versa, but some choose to wed only one person nonetheless. Marriage is an extravagant event for the Nix, as it symbolizes the joining of families as well as individuals. In keeping with their pride in tradition, the Nix are often distrustful or disdainful of outsiders. While the Nix will kneel to a chieftain or king of their own, to kneel down to any foreigner is considered an affront to honor and tradition. As such, they are often perceived as cold and hostile to outsiders. A Nixman will often require a foreigner to prove themselves before gaining their respect or trust.